Farewell, 4th Grade
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: In the season seven finale of Thank You, Heavenly, Sparky decides to commemorate his fourth grade experiences by getting the entire class to create a yearbook. However, this ends up getting the attention of the fifth graders, who attempt to sabotage the yearbook's creation and avoid being outshined.
1. Farewell, 4th Grade Script

_Thank You, Heavenly _

Theme Song: "Let It Roll" by Divide the Day

SEASON 7

EPISODE 28

Airdate: May 29, 2019

"Farewell, 4th Grade" (Season Finale)

_#TYH726_

SCENE 1

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Lunchroom

Seattle, Washington

_At lunch, the kids are talking to each other. _

SPARKY: I can't believe this. We're really about to leave the fourth grade.

RK: I know. It seems like just yesterday, we walked out of third grade and didn't want to leave. Now, it feels like we've been fourth graders for twenty years.

WADE: Yup, fourth grade changed all of us. We went from boys to men in this place.

_Jaylynn clears her throat. _

WADE: Or in Jaylynn's case, from a girl to a woman.

BUSTER: Honestly, I think it's great that we're about to be the seniors in this school. We'll be kings. And everybody will appreciate us for how wise and sophisticated we are.

_Buster takes out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in Saran wrap from his backpack. _

BUSTER: Yay, my PB&J didn't get squished!

WADE: Of course, old habits die hard.

SPARKY: You know what? We need to do something special before summer starts. We can't just leave the fourth grade. We need to _leave _the fourth grade.

JAYLYNN: Should we flip everybody off with both of our middle fingers while we walk out the school cackling with our tongues out?

SPARKY: No!

JAYLYNN: Really? Because honestly, that would have been hilarious.

RK: I'm with Jaylynn. No way can we top that idea, Sparko.

SPARKY: How about we give something back to the school?

RK: No, because it's not the holidays. And I'm not even a fan of giving back during that time, so what are we really talking about here?

SPARKY: I'm just saying, we can't just sit around talking about the good old days. We're not going to be in the fourth grade for long. We have to go out with a bang. Do something huge.

BUSTER: I think the middle finger idea has potential.

SCENE 2

Ike's Ice Cream Emporium

Interior Booth

Seattle, Washington

_After school, Sparky has his smartphone out and is currently filming everything around him._

SPARKY: We're in the home stretch of the fourth grade and with so little time remaining, I want to see how everyone feels about finally moving on. It's been a long year. A very long year. Some might say it's felt like eight years, but that's besides the point. RK, where do you see yourself in the fifth grade?

RK: Getting my ass beat something fierce near Dunkin Donuts?

SPARKY: Dude, what are you doing? This is a serious video.

RK: I'm being serious too. I don't think anyone wants to get their ass beat, but that's just how my life goes.

SPARKY: Look, you guys have to work with me here. This video is going to be a documentary about our last days in the fourth grade. It has to be something that people will see in twenty years and enjoy.

WADE: I'm not big on seeing myself on camera, so I'll never enjoy the video.

BUSTER: I think Sparky has a great idea. Give me the mic.

SPARKY: The floor's all yours.

BUSTER: Okay, where do I see myself in the fifth grade? Hopefully, we're all still friends in the fifth grade. I've heard stories of kids who leave fourth grade and all of a sudden, they don't care about anybody. They're so checked out and looking forward to junior high, they're not thinking about anybody but themselves. Hopefully, that doesn't happen to us.

JAYLYNN: Relax, man, that's not gonna happen to us. We're like a gang. Once you get in, you can't get out, and if you try getting out, we'll kill you.

_The boys give Jaylynn weird looks. _

JAYLYNN: What? All gangs are like that, especially back in Portland. If you weren't loyal, they would think you were a snake and shank you.

RK: Yeah, that's about right. You know what? I think I have something good for the camera.

SPARKY: Oh, great. Lay it on me.

RK: Alright, here we go. In the fifth grade, I see myself not dead, because I refuse to get shanked by anybody.

SPARKY: Wow, that was really something people want to hear in a documentary. Positive message.

RK: At least it's better than getting your ass beat near Dunkin Donuts.

SPARKY: How is this better? You just talked about getting shanked!

RK: Hey, I talked about my_ refusal to get_ shanked. That's some food for thought right there.

_Sparky groans. _

SCENE 3

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_At night, Sparky is watching TV when Bitch Clock walks downstairs._

BITCH CLOCK: I'm about to grab a beer, you want one?

SPARKY: For the five millionth time, no, because I'm ten.

BITCH CLOCK: You're not going to be ten forever. Besides, they have kids your age killing people in other countries. I'm sure they're drinking.

SPARKY: You know, Bitch Clock, I got a question. Do you remember anything from when you left the fourth grade?

BITCH CLOCK: Oh, that was years ago. The only thing I remember is when that teacher got arrested for diddling kids. And that was back when people didn't even take that kind of thing seriously. If you want, I can tell you some crazy high school stories.

SPARKY: You can keep that on ice for the next four years.

BITCH CLOCK: Why do you want to know about my school days?

SPARKY: Well, the school year's almost over and I feel like nobody cares that we're leaving the fourth grade. We did so much, and I just want it to mean something. I want to do one last amazing thing before it's gone.

BITCH CLOCK: You could get back together with Halley.

_Beat._

SPARKY: What?

BITCH CLOCK: I'm just saying, you talk about her all the time. You know what you want, so just let her know you still miss her.

SPARKY: Dude, I'm still with Halley. We never broke up!

BITCH CLOCK: Are you sure? Didn't you guys break up in New York at her birthday party?

SPARKY: No, we just had a fight. What the hell's wrong with you thinking that we're broken up all the time?

BITCH CLOCK: Sparky, you have to understand that at least 60% of what happens to you, I can't remember because of how much I drink. There's a good chance that I won't remember this conversation in a couple hours.

SPARKY: It's amazing to me how you drink so much and you've never been to jail for a DUI.

BITCH CLOCK: Yeah, I was never interested in drunk driving. I tried it once to see what it feels like and I woke up on the counter at Taco Bell. My car was fine, though.

_Beat._

SPARKY: The f***?

SCENE 4

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_The next day, RK is talking to some younger kids near his locker._

RK: Now, you guys have to take our place and elevate. We're going to be at the top of the school, so we're passing you guys the baton to carry on the good name of the fourth grade. But don't worry. We'll be merciful seniors, and we'll give you all the advice and guidance you can handle.

BOY: Um, dude, no offense, but we have no idea who you are.

BOY #2: Yeah, we don't talk to non-third graders.

RK: Oh, that's rich. I'm trying to pass on my knowledge and wisdom so you guys can get ahead, and you reject it? Be gone, the all of ya's.

_The third grade kids leave and Wade takes their place. _

WADE: I wanted to step in, but I also wanted to see how things would play out.

RK: This is crap, man. I'm trying to get in the spirit, I try to teach these kids the game and they can't even get out of their own way.

WADE: Kids don't appreciate a damn thing. You of all people should know that.

RK: Nah. I don't like to think in generalizations.

WADE: You? _You_ don't like to think in generalizations?

RK: Wade, this isn't a clip show and we're not going down that road. The point is, I need to do my own special thing to kiss the fourth grade goodbye.

WADE: I know. I mean, I could write a great essay about what the fourth grade meant to me, but I had some time to think about it. It's not going to give me the satisfaction I thought it would.

_At that point, fifth graders Todd and Veronica are about to walk past the guys._

RK: Hey Todd, my man, what's going on?

WADE: Dude, those are fifth graders. What are you doing?

RK: Wade, Todd and I are old buddies thanks to the play. My name is known by the older kids.

TODD: Hey RK, it's alright. Oh, you're Wayne, right?

WADE: I'm Wade. Please don't try and undermine me, I see right through it.

TODD: What's he talking about?

RK: Hey, you know Wade. He's always five steps ahead of you. Hey Veronica.

VERONICA: Who are you?

RK: I'm RK Jennings. You helped me and the guys put your friend Lisa in jail? Remember, that whole thing where she burned down Ike's and framed us? It was a big moment!

VERONICA: You sure that happened?

RK: Listen, I don't know what you're doing here, but I...

VERONICA: I'm kidding, man, I remember. But damn, that was funny to see you go.

RK: Yeah. Funny stuff. So what are you guys up to?

TODD: We're having a meeting after school to finalize the yearbook.

RK: That's awesome. Hey, maybe Wade and I can give our final input while you finalize.

VERONICA: I don't think that's going to work out.

WADE: Come on, you guys can't be finished with the whole thing yet. We want to do something special since we're leaving the fourth grade.

TODD: You could wait another year then, Will.

WADE: Dude, what did I just tell you?

RK: I can't believe this. I gave my life to _Junkyard Dreams_. Tickets were flying out of the box office, and now, you're telling me I can't sit in on an important yearbook meeting?

VERONICA: Sorry, man, but change is slow. This is a fifth grade thing. You'll understand a year from now when younger kids are bugging you.

TODD: Yeah, but keep your head up, guys. I had a lot of fun working with you on the play, RK.

_Todd and Veronica leave the area. _

RK: I can't believe this. I turned the school play into an event, and this is how they treat me?

WADE: Believe me, you're not the first person to try and get a seat at the table. But there's a hierarchy in place and we have to accept that.

RK: Forget that. We have to protest this. We need to resort to civil disobedience. Those fifth graders are gonna pay for what they're doing to us.

WADE: In due time, man. Let's go to lunch.

_Wade begins leaving, but RK stays behind. He has a look of disappointment on his face._

RK: I...I broke down barriers.

WADE: Come on, man.

_Wade grabs RK by the back of his shirt collar. _

SCENE 5

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Lunchroom

Seattle, Washington

_Later on, RK is complaining about the fifth graders to the rest of the guys._

RK: I'm telling you, guys, it was traumatic. They just brushed us off. It's like if you gave someone your kidney and they turned around and said, "Thank you so much for the donation. Now smile while I take a warm piss down your throat!"

WADE: You just had to say that at lunch, didn't you?

JAYLYNN: Man, that sucks. But it's not like they took advantage of you. They just have their own thing that they want to keep for themselves.

RK: Well, I could have sat in on the meeting. I could have pitched things. But they can't even let me do that? Now, I'm just a kid with unpitched ideas.

SPARKY: You know what I think? We don't have to take this lying down. The fifth graders have their yearbook, and we have ours.

BUSTER: But we don't have one.

SPARKY: True, but we could.

BUSTER: What if we didn't, and we accepted that fact?

SPARKY: Buster, you're starting to bum me out.

JAYLYNN: What do you mean, we have ours?

SPARKY: I mean, let's make our own yearbook as a way to say bye to the fourth grade. Our ideas, our designs, our rules. And anybody who wants to help out is welcome.

RK: Oh no, forget it. We have to keep our feet on everybody else's neck. You want to work on the fourth grade yearbook when you're not even in the fourth grade, you better pay up.

SPARKY: So, what would you suggest, RK?

RK: I don't know, money? Food, movie tickets? I'm flexible, I just think you need to offer something to me.

WADE: So, are we really doing this? Making our own yearbook?

SPARKY: Why not? This is the last thing we can do as fourth graders. And we'll get everybody involved.

BUSTER: Maybe if our yearbook is more popular, we'll take over the school and everybody will bow down to us.

WADE: But we're already taking over the school in the fall.

BUSTER: Wade, it's called a passing of the torch. To be the man, you gotta beat the man.

WADE: But it's still not...

RK: Dude, you'll be at this all day. If we want the crown, we have to snatch it from those idiots.

SCENE 6

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_After school, Sparky has called a meeting with the entire fourth grade class._

SPARKY: I've called you guys here for a very important purpose.

MANNY: Whatever it is, could you make it snappy? I'm getting claustrophobic.

JAYLYNN: You should be grateful you were invited here in the first place.

SPARKY: Anyway, since we're going to be fifth graders next year, and we have so many memories in the fourth grade, I thought that we should honor those memories by making our very own yearbook.

_There is a lot of excited murmuring from the fourth graders. _

SPARKY: Now, I'm not saying that this is going to be easy. But as they say, many hands make light work. I'm not expecting all of you to participate, so if you're really not interested, you should...

MANNY: I'll be there when the book drops.

_Manny gets off the couch and leaves the house. _

SPARKY: ...let me know as soon as possible.

JAYLYNN: I like it. We're already getting rid of the weak links.

ASHLEY: Sparky, I'm just wondering how this is going to work. A yearbook takes months to make, how are we supposed to do everything in a couple weeks?

SPARKY: I know it sounds like a lot, but we already have the materials. And we already have the talent, we just need to assign roles to everybody. As long as we're all doing what we're supposed to do, we'll make our deadline.

ROBERT: I agree with Sparky. We just need to push ourselves to get to the next level.

_Beat. Everyone is visibly shocked. _

RK: I'm sorry, who are you?

ROBERT: I'm Robert? I came to this school in the first grade, I've been in all your classes.

RK: Are you sure? Because this is the first time I've ever seen you.

WADE: No, he's telling the truth. I know who you are, Robert, I've just never heard you say anything.

HALLEY: Me neither. You've always been so quiet.

ROBERT: I don't really talk to you guys, that's probably why.

RK: Wait a minute, show of hands, how many kids here do I not know? Make yourself heard.

SPARKY: We're getting off course here! Anyway, now that you guys know the deal, I'm going to leave this sign-up sheet right here on the coffee table. Anybody who wants to help out is welcome. I know it's a lot of work and you guys might be busy, so there's no pressure in...

_At that point, all the kids get off the couch in a frenzy and fight for a spot on the sign-up sheet, knocking down Sparky in the process. _

SPARKY: Wow, that reverse psychology stuff really works!

SCENE 7

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Principal's Office

Seattle, Washington

_Principal MacGregor has arranged a meeting with Sparky, Buster, RK, Wade, and Jaylynn._

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: So, I hear you guys are planning to create your own yearbook.

SPARKY: Indeed, we are. If the fifth graders can make one, why can't we?

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: Look, I think it's an excellent idea, and I know how much you're going to miss the fourth grade, but I can't afford the resources to fund a completely different yearbook this late in the school year.

JAYLYNN: We know. That's why you're not paying for anything.

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: Really? I'm not? I don't have to call anybody, get professional photographers to come down here, arrange meetings with the local publishing company?

SPARKY: No, not at all.

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: So, what's the point of this meeting?

BUSTER: I dunno, you're the one who arranged it.

WADE: Look, sir, we know the kind of work that this endeavor requires, which is why we're going completely independent. Anything that involves money will be our responsibility.

RK: Yeah, we just need you to let us sell it here at school. Think of it as iCarly Elementary's first ever underground mixtape.

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: I was born in the fifties, what's a mixtape?

SPARKY: We'll explain later. Look, do we have your permission to sell the yearbook here?

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: Yes. But I want a 5% cut of the revenue.

BUSTER: It's a deal!

SPARKY: Buster, we just gave away some of the money.

BUSTER: Dude, when that yearbook is done, everybody will want a copy. 5% will be like a stick of bubble gum.

RK: Alright, posse out.

_The kids get up from their seats and leave the office. At that point, Karen walks in from the door behind MacGregor._

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: I don't know why, Karen. For some reason, I feel so...underutilized.

KAREN: They probably just didn't want to put you out, sir.

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: I know, but it's the fact that they don't need me at all. I hate being annoyed with this stuff, but I love it at the same time.

SCENE 8

The MacDougal Household

Exterior Tree House

Seattle, Washington

_After school, the fourth graders have congregated in Sparky's tree house to begin production of the yearbook. _

SPARKY: Thank you, everybody, for your support. This is going to be the greatest yearbook that our school has ever seen.

HALLEY: Sparky, are you sure it was a good idea to set everything up in a treehouse? I mean, what if it rains?

BUSTER: Halley, come on. It's Seattle, of course, it's going to rain.

SPARKY: Buster's right. I already prepared for that. Check it out.

_Sparky presses a button on a remote control. Cut to the outside of the tree house, as it becomes covered by a large tarpaulin. Cut back to inside the tree house._

JAYLYNN: That's sick. It feels like we're on lockdown.

SPARKY: Exactly. An automatic tarp to cover up our base of operations. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out.

Sparky_ presses another button to remove the tarp._

HALLEY: If I doubt you again, just pinch me.

_Jaylynn pinches Halley's shoulder. _

HALLEY: Ow! What the hell, man?

JAYLYNN: If Sparky's not around to pinch you, I'll do it. It makes life easier.

HALLEY: For him, not for you.

_Halley pinches Jaylynn back._

JAYLYNN: Ah! You have some claws, don't you?

SANNA: While you children keep doing what you're doing, I have something important to show Sparky. These are some sketches for yearbook designs I've been working on. I think you'll find them all interesting.

SPARKY: You could say that again. Sanna, these are really nice. You did all these in one day?

SANNA: Actually, some of them are old designs I've been working on. I always wanted to design the yearbook. That's why next year, I'm not asking to run the committee, I'm expecting it.

ASHLEY: What if I nominated someone else to run the yearbook?

SANNA: Then I'll nominate someone else for my best friend, how about that?

ASHLEY: Ugh, you're so sensitive.

SPARKY: You know what? I can't decide which one we should go with. Everybody can take a vote on which one they want, and whichever one wins will be the design.

RK: Sounds fair. Of course, I feel like if Sanna gets all her designs in there, I should get mine too.

BUSTER: You have a design, RK?

RK: Well, kinda. Since this is like an underground mixtape, I wanted something really stripped down and low-key.

_RK shows off his design, which is of a black book that says "The Yearbook" right in the middle. _

SANNA: I'm not working on the yearbook if it looks like that.

SPARKY: Yeah, I was expecting something more vibrant.

RK: It's our underground mixtape, there's nothing vibrant about that shit!

JAYLYNN: I kinda like it.

SCENE 9

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_The next day, Manny and Will are at their lockers. _

MANNY: Hey, when you go do your yearbook stuff after school, can you give them this picture of me?

_Manny gives Will a wallet-sized photo of himself. _

WILL: I don't think we're that far ahead, man.

MANNY: That far ahead? How much work goes into a yearbook? You get a design, put in a thousand pictures, add some corny-ass motivational quotes you stole from some dead poet, and you're done.

WILL: If it's that easy, maybe you should help out.

MANNY: No way, man. I walked out for a reason. If this ship sinks, I don't want my name attached to it. By the way, when you give 'em the picture, you can also slide in my yearbook quote.

_Manny gives Will a piece of scratch paper containing his yearbook quote, which he immediately reads._

WILL: "A la mierda todas las perras de lil." What does that even mean?

MANNY: I can't tell you that. But the best part is, no one else will know either.

WILL: Manny, you know there are at least three people working on the yearbook that speak Spanish too, right?

_Beat._

MANNY: Still though, campaign for it.

_Will groans._

SCENE 10

The MacDougal Household

Exterior Tree House

Seattle, Washington

_After school, Sparky is interviewing RK for the yearbook. _

SPARKY: So, where do you see yourself at 21?

RK: I don't know. Hopefully, not dead.

SPARKY: Come on, man, I need a quote from you that I can print.

RK: Hey, if I'm not dead by 21, that's a reason to celebrate. Do you know how many ways a person can die? I just read a story about a woman who died choking on fruit punch. Fruit punch, Sparky.

_Ashley walks up to Sparky._

ASHLEY: Hey Sparky, are we doing superlatives? You know, best dressed, most likely to succeed?

SPARKY: Nah, I don't think so. If we do it this year, it kinda makes next year redundant.

ASHLEY: Gotcha.

RK: Oh my God. The woman who choked on the fruit punch looked like Ashley too. Man, that was a creepy story.

ASHLEY: Am I supposed to...

SPARKY: It's nothing, just some RK stuff.

_Buster runs up to Sparky._

BUSTER: Sparky, I've done it. I've come up with the yearbook quote to end all yearbook quotes.

SPARKY: Great, let's hear it.

BUSTER: Milk, milk, lemonade, around the corner, fudge is made.

_Beat._

BUSTER: You know, from the song. Milk, milk, lemonade, around the corner, fudge is made?

ASHLEY: Buster, I don't think you should use that.

BUSTER: Why not? It's the perfect quote for me. I like milk, I love lemonade, and there's nothing wrong with a good brownie.

RK: I think the reason you can't use that quote is...because...

_RK whispers something in Buster's ear. Buster's eyes widen as he hears what RK has to say, and he quickly becomes disturbed._

BUSTER: That's disgusting, I'm going to find something else.

RK: Somebody had to tell you.

_Jaylynn walks up to the guys. _

JAYLYNN: You guys aren't going to believe this. Manny really thinks that this quote is going in the yearbook. Check this out.

_Jaylynn gives RK the quote. He squints his eyes at the scratch paper. _

RK: I don't know what I'm looking at.

JAYLYNN: Wait, why did I give it to you? Ashley, check this out.

_Jaylynn takes the quote from RK and gives it to Ashley._

ASHLEY: You gotta be kidding me. We're not putting this in there.

SPARKY: What's it say?

JAYLYNN: "F*** all y'all lil bitches."

_RK begins cackling at the quote while everyone else stares at him. He sees the looks he is getting and immediately stops. _

RK: I believe this quote is highly offensive and does not represent the sensibilities of our fine school.

BUSTER: It's not that bad, right? I mean, if most people can't understand the quote, we have nothing to worry about.

JAYLYNN: It's 2019. Anybody can just Google what he said and then, it's going to be on us since we printed it.

SPARKY: Will, can't you just get Manny to write a new yearbook quote?

WILL: No can do. He said that's the only thing he wants to see under his picture.

SPARKY: Well, we'll just put something generic under his picture. That's what you do when kids don't send in their quotes on time.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, I guess we can do that. But what should the quote say? Oh, how about "Milk, milk, lemonade...

BUSTER: NO!

SCENE 11

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_The next day, Manny and Will are at their lockers. _

MANNY: They're going to choose my quote?!

WILL: I told you it wasn't going to get printed.

MANNY: It was worth a shot! I swear, next year, I'm going to be the star of the yearbook. I'll run it all. It will be called _Class of 2020: The Year of Manny._

WILL: What about me? I can't get a credit?

MANNY: Oh, you'll be in there. When you open the yearbook, there will be a picture of you and a caption that reads, "The reason this was even made in the first place."

WILL: That's beautiful, man.

_Todd and Veronica walk up to the boys._

TODD: Pardon me, guys, I couldn't help overhearing. What's this about a yearbook?

WILL: The fourth graders are making a yearbook since you guys didn't want us to help you.

VERONICA: But the yearbook is only for the kids graduating. That doesn't make any sense.

MANNY: Things change, girl. There was a time where they didn't let Latin Americans play in the MLB. But then we got guys like Roberto Clemente, and if you have a problem with Roberto, you have a problem with me.

VERONICA: What did I say? How did we get to this point?

WILL: Look, you guys have your yearbook, and we have ours. It's not a big deal.

MANNY: Unless you're some idiots afraid of progress. Are you idiots?

TODD: No, we're not.

MANNY: Well, there you go. Pull your skirt down and stop complaining. Let's go, Will.

_Manny and Will leave the area._

TODD: This is bullshit. We need to talk to Principal MacGregor about this.

VERONICA: And tell him what? A bunch of kids we don't know are making a yearbook we're not involved in?

TODD: If we let him know, he'll shut it down. He probably doesn't even know they're doing this.

SCENE 12

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Principal's Office

Seattle, Washington

_Todd and Veronica are confronting Principal MacGregor._

TODD: Wait, you knew about this?!

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: Of course I did. They told me everything would be done independently.

VERONICA: I can't believe this.

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: I know. I was just as disappointed as you guys are right now.

_Cut to Todd and Veronica leaving the office. _

VERONICA: They're really making their own yearbook. They might end up selling more copies than us.

TODD: Wait, aren't the yearbooks free?

VERONICA: Not for the kids who didn't work on it. Come on, man, you've been with the committee for months now, you should know that.

TODD: Well, we're not about to let them outshine us. We need to stop that yearbook dead in its tracks.

VERONICA: How so?

TODD: We turn the fourth graders against each other. Plant some seeds, make them not trust one another. If they can't work with each other, they won't be able to finish the yearbook and it'll never come out.

VERONICA: I don't know, man. You really want to sabotage them like that?

TODD: We have to. They're not about to do in a couple weeks what it took us all year to do. I'll sooner visit Lisa in jail than do that.

VERONICA: Last I heard, she shanked a couple kids in there.

TODD: Crazy bitch probably licked the shiv after she did it.

SCENE 13

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_Sparky gets out of his class and is immediately approached by Todd and Veronica._

SPARKY: Look, whatever kid you're looking for, I don't know them and I never will.

TODD: Relax, we're not looking to beat anyone up. We just heard about your little yearbook.

SPARKY: Great. But where is this conversation going?

VERONICA: Well, with all the work you're doing, you probably wouldn't mind helping us finalize our yearbook. You probably know your stuff pretty good.

SPARKY: I don't know, I guess. I just want the fourth graders to have something we can be proud of.

TODD: Look, kid, that's all very noble. But you wouldn't want to create a yearbook that ends up blowing our yearbook out of the water, would you? That's an uneven playing field, don't you think?

SPARKY: No, what I think is that you guys didn't want anybody helping you with your yearbook, but you hate the fact that my friends have our own. Whatever you want from me, you're not getting it.

_Sparky walks away from the fifth graders. _

TODD: Well, that was a bust. Maybe we came on too strong.

VERONICA: There's no maybe about that. The problem is he's too smart for us. We need to go after kids that we can influence. Kids with thick skulls that will do whatever we tell them.

TODD: Yeah, but where are we going to find them?

_Todd and Veronica see Buster and Jaylynn accidentally bump into each other across the hall and laugh about it. _

VERONICA: They look a little stupid. Let's work on them.

TODD: Sure, why not? But not now. We need to refine our game.

SCENE 14

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Playground

Seattle, Washington

_At recess, Buster and Jaylynn are having a talk with Todd and Veronica. _

BUSTER: So, why did you guys want to meet us here?

JAYLYNN: Yeah, I'm a little creeped out.

VERONICA: Look, we know about your yearbook and we just think that you could use a break.

JAYLYNN: What are you talking about?

TODD: She means, we know how hard you've been working and we know that you haven't been getting the credit you deserve.

BUSTER: That's not true. Why would you lie about something like that?

VERONICA: Okay, sure, you guys are working on the yearbook, but you're not getting any recognition for it. It's not like you're the ones that are running the show. You're just being controlled by someone who is.

JAYLYNN: I'm listening.

BUSTER: Well, I'm not. You can't just...

JAYLYNN: One minute. Buster is very loyal, it takes a while for him to see the truth.

_Jaylynn takes Buster aside to talk to him privately. _

JAYLYNN: Man, don't you see what's going on here?

BUSTER: Yeah. They're trying to turn us against Sparky and I'm not having it.

JAYLYNN: Exactly. So we flip it around on them, and make it worth our while.

BUSTER: You sound like you know what you're talking about, but I don't really understand what you're talking about.

JAYLYNN: Don't worry. Just follow my lead.

_Jaylynn and Buster walk back to Todd and Veronica. _

JAYLYNN: So I think what you're trying to say is that Sparky is taking advantage of us, and he's just using us for his own selfish needs?

TODD: Pretty much. And you two deserve better than that.

VERONICA: So with that being said, how would you like to help us finish our yearbook? You'll definitely get credit for that.

BUSTER: We will? That sounds great. But I'm not convinced.

JAYLYNN: I agree with Buster. I'm just not where you guys want me to be with this.

TODD: What, do you want us to pay you?

JAYLYNN: I don't need money. I need something way better than that.

VERONICA: Like what?

JAYLYNN: Cajun fries.

VERONICA: Cajun fries?

JAYLYNN: You heard me. There's a Popeyes a few minutes away from this school. I can't get enough Cajun fries, so I want as many as you can get me.

VERONICA: Yeah, but how many?

JAYLYNN: Ugh, this girl doesn't understand. You see this, right?

BUSTER: I see it. She sounds a little slow.

JAYLYNN: Indeed. I think you might need to put on your listening ears for this one.

VERONICA: Okay, okay. After school, we'll go to Popeyes and get you all the Cajun fries we can. What about you, blondie?

BUSTER: Two packs of tropical Skittles. No, scratch that. Three packs of tropical Skittles and a pack of wild berry.

TODD: Are you guys sure this is what you want?

JAYLYNN: No, we're just some stupid kids who don't understand what's going on here. Yes, we're sure! After school, we'll meet you guys here and you give us the stuff. Then tomorrow, we'll help you out with your little autograph thigamajig.

VERONICA: Our yearbook.

BUSTER: That's what she said. Seriously, listening ears, am I right?

JAYLYNN: I know. We'll see ya around.

_Buster and Jaylynn walk away snickering. Todd and Veronica are left confused._

TODD: They seriously just want candy and Cajun fries?

VERONICA: I swear, I don't remember us being so weird in the fourth grade.

SCENE 15

The MacDougal Household

Exterior Tree House

Seattle, Washington

_After school, Buster and Jaylynn are talking to the rest of the fourth graders about the events. Buster is holding his Skittles and Jaylynn is holding her Cajun fries. _

SPARKY: They tried recruiting you guys too?!

JAYLYNN: Yeah. They seriously thought we were just some dumbass kids who would be happy to help them.

ASHLEY: Wait, if you guys knew what they were up to the whole time, why did you make demands?

JAYLYNN: Ashley, free food doesn't come every day. Cajun fries, anyone?

HALLEY: I'll take some. They're not spicy, are they?

JAYLYNN: If you're asking if Popeyes Cajun fries are spicy, you shouldn't be eating food at all.

SPARKY: This is ridiculous. Why are the fifth graders trying to ruin our yearbook?

WADE: Doesn't it make sense? Because we went into business for ourselves, we've disturbed the hierarchy. Now, those fifth graders are going to do whatever's necessary to maintain their dominance.

SANNA: I've been working nonstop for days so I'm a little under the weather. Could you slow that down for me?

RK: He means they hate the fact that we don't need them, so they're going to destroy us from within. That way, they can have the yearbook all to themselves.

SANNA: Oh, right. Those bastards!

RK: I should have seen this coming. Why didn't I try warning you guys? I could have done something.

SPARKY: RK, no one's blaming you for this. We didn't know this would happen.

BUSTER: I don't know. He's always the one going on about stuff like this.

RK: Well, now that we know, it's time to strike back. We're about to show those fifth graders that their tricks won't work on us.

WILL: So, what's the first thing we should do? Declare war?

RK: No, that sounds stupid. We need to make sure our side is clean. No Benedict Arnolds in sight.

WADE: So, nobody working for the fifth graders undercover?

RK: Exactly. No informants, snitches, or backwards agents to make us look weak or expose our secrets. Wait a minute, Sanna, you said you were under the weather?

SANNA: Kinda, yeah.

RK: Oh no, it's already started!

SPARKY: What are you talking about, RK?

RK: Biological warfare. It's a classic move. The fifth graders probably planted something in Sanna's drink to make her sick and infect us all with the virus.

SANNA: The virus? Man, I just have a cold.

RK: A cold is like swine flu for kids. But don't worry, Sanna. I'm not letting you quit the team.

_RK frantically searches through his backpack, finds a surgical mask, and wraps it around Sanna's face._

RK: There. Now, you can keep working with us and nobody has to get sick.

SANNA: Let me get this straight. You had a surgical mask in your backpack.

RK: Correct.

SANNA: And you had this just sitting in there because...

ASHLEY: Sanna, I think at this point, you should stop asking questions and just go with it.

RK: See? Ashley knows why I am the way that I am.

SCENE 16

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_The next day, the guys are talking by their lockers. _

SPARKY: So, any of you finished your essay yet?

WADE: Not me. I have some serious writer's block and I have no idea why.

RK: Are you guys crazy? We can't talk so loud in the hallway!

JAYLYNN: We're in the hallway. Who the hell's gonna hear what we talk about?

RK: The fifth graders. If they're really about that action, they're going to track us like the FBI. They probably have hidden cameras pressed up against these walls.

BUSTER: Holy shit! Don't worry, RK, all we have to do is be careful of what we talk about. So, guys, I was at the store yesterday buying some grape juice, and then I went home to do...nothing. Not a single thing worth bringing up.

RK: Excellent work, Buster.

SPARKY: Okay, I've had enough of this. I'm not going to stand here and live in fear of what the fifth graders might do. I vowed that I would finish that yearbook, and it's getting finished.

WADE: While I agree that RK is going off the rails as usual, he has a point. The fifth graders are just going to become more relentless and target everybody until they find someone they can control.

JAYLYNN: Then we just have to be one step ahead. They try messing with us, we try messing with them.

SPARKY: I like it. What did you have in mind?

JAYLYNN: Today, after school, we get all the fourth graders to meet the fifth graders while they're working on their yearbook. We lay down the law and tell them to leave us alone before we get nasty. And if they don't comply, we get nasty.

RK: An invasion. That could work.

SPARKY: It sounds dangerous, but I don't think we have any other options.

BUSTER: You know what, guys, I really want to talk about that grape juice because it was incredible. You have to try it, it comes from Welch's.

SPARKY: God, I love Welch's.

BUSTER: I know, they have everything. Drinks, jelly, fruit snacks. And with the summer coming up, you need to have some tasty juice in your fridge.

RK: Are we planning an invasion or shooting a commercial for HSN?

BUSTER: We could do both.

SCENE 17

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Technology Room

Seattle, Washington

_After school, the fifth graders are in the school's computer room finalizing their yearbook. Todd is doing some sketches on a whiteboard. _

TODD: Okay, I was thinking this is what the foreword could look like from MacGregor.

KENT: I love it.

SADIE: Why do you always agree with Todd?

KENT: Why do you always ask stupid questions?

TODD: Come on, guys, we need to get this done. The publishing company's waiting for us.

_At that point, the entire fourth grade class walks into the room, causing an awkward silence. _

KENT: Is this the part where we all die?

TODD: What the hell's going on here?

SPARKY: I'm just going to make this short and sweet. I know fourth graders and fifth graders don't get along, but that doesn't give you the right to try and sabotage our yearbook. So, I'm...no, we're..._we're_ giving you a warning. Leave us alone, or there's going to be a problem.

VERONICA: Wait, so you two over there just played us for free food?

JAYLYNN: Took you long enough to figure it out.

TODD: Well, what if we said you're crossing a line making your yearbook, and you're stealing our moment from us? And what if we said that you guys constantly think you run the school with all the stuff you've done, and we're tired of it? And what if we told you to step aside, or there's going to be an even bigger problem you're not ready for?

SPARKY: And what if we told _you _to stop talking like that?

TODD: Look, bottom line, you're making a mistake having your yearbook come out, so rethink your decision.

SPARKY: I don't think so. Guys, let's show them how much we're rethinking it.

_At that point, the kids begin destroying supplies and ripping up pages from yearbook copies, causing the fifth graders to start blocking the physically smaller kids._

_*to Will* _MANNY: Yeah, I don't even care anymore that my quote didn't make it.

VERONICA: What the hell are you guys doing?!

_A bunch of shouting and arguing leads to the fifth graders ge__tting in a brawl with the fourth graders, as books get thrown, fists fly, and chairs get knocked over. Principal MacGregor walks in during the fight._

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: What in God's name is going on here?!

RK: Um...an invasion?

SCENE 18

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Principal's Office

Seattle, Washington

_Later on, Sparky and Todd are being seen by Principal MacGregor. They are both visibly injured. _

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: This is deplorable. You're two of the most nonviolent kids I know, and you resort to this?! Instead of working together, you wasted time delaying your yearbooks! What do you have to say for yourselves?

_Beat._

SPARKY: Well, it was all Todd's fault.

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: Ugh, Sparky...

SPARKY: It's true. Do you really think I wanted a war? I don't care about the fifth grade yearbook. I wasn't trying to steal anybody's thunder or try to get attention. I just have a lot of memories in the fourth grade and I wanted to celebrate them.

TODD: Yeah, of course. Play the good guy so people don't see what you're really about.

SPARKY: You need to shut up! If you let RK and Wade help you with your yearbook, none of this would have happened. You can't treat people any way you want and then get mad when they don't want to put up with it.

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: I'm going to go grab some juice. In the meantime, you guys work this out amongst yourselves. Karen, could you take a Juicy Juice out of the fridge? It's that kind of day again.

_Principal MacGregor goes into his private room. _

TODD: You know, when me and Veronica told your friends about the yearbook thing, we weren't trying to be assholes. It's the fifth grade yearbook, no one else has ever done it except for fifth graders.

SPARKY: I get that it's tradition, but that's why we'll never see eye to eye. I've been in this school for years and even now, I still feel like I barely know you guys.

TODD: Maybe that's our fault. But what are we supposed to do now? That yearbook might not come out on time after what happened.

SPARKY: I don't think that's going to be a problem.

SCENE 19

_(The instrumental to "Stay" by Nas plays in the background)_

_At night, Sparky is working on his end-of-year essay entitled "What The Fourth Grade Means to Me" in his room. Interspersed are scenes of the fourth graders and fifth graders putting their differences aside to help each other finish their respective yearbooks. _

SPARKY _(V.O.): _What does the fourth grade mean to me? It means that I've had the greatest experience of my life. It's strange to think that these random kids you see every day can become your friends, but we all became a family. We became a community. Everything we did was as a unit. Whether it was celebrating birthday parties or bringing back War Games or traveling together, you were never alone in the fourth grade. It didn't matter who you hung out with. We might not have always gotten along, but we were bonded just by seeing each other all the time. I know we have one more year left with each other, but I feel like the door is already closing. In a couple years, I'm probably going to stop talking to a lot of these guys. But right now, that doesn't matter. The memories will always be there. And at the end of the day, there's still time to make a little more.

_The montage's last scene is of the yearbooks arriving to the school in tandem, and the fourth and fifth graders selling their books side by side in the hallway. _

SCENE 20

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_On the last day of school, kids are finishing the process of cleaning out their lockers and saying goodbye to each other. The main five are watching the events unfold. _

BUSTER: I don't get it. Why am I so emotional?

WADE: Because we're finally leaving the fourth grade. It's really over.

RK: Guys, I just want to say from the bottom of my heart, I love all four of you. You're like my second family, and if this really is the end, then I want you to know that you'll always be in my heart.

_Beat._

JAYLYNN: Bro, what the hell are you talking about?

SPARKY: We're not graduating. We still have the fifth grade coming up.

WADE: And we're going to hang out all summer long.

RK: What are you doing? Can't you just pretend that this is the end so we can start fresh tomorrow?

BUSTER: I'm gonna miss you, RK.

_Buster hugs RK and begins getting choked up._

BUSTER: You were the best roommate anyone's ever had.

RK: Thanks, Buster. But be strong. We'll always have the memories.

_*to Sparky and Wade* _JAYLYNN: What, are you two made of stone? I'm going to miss you guys too!

RK: Then get in here, you little weirdo.

_Jaylynn joins the hug that Buster and RK are sharing. Sparky and Wade shrug and join the hug as well. Todd and Veronica walk by as they hear the kids crying. _

TODD: You guys know this is going to be your school next year, right?

RK: We know that. Doesn't mean we can't pretend that this is it.

VERONICA: Fourth graders. Look, we just wanted to thank you guys for helping us out with the yearbook. Had we let you do it in the first place, we wouldn't have had that stupid fight.

SPARKY: It's okay. We were happy to help. And honestly, our yearbook was really kicking our ass so thanks for helping us out.

TODD: No problem. We've been going around giving the fourth graders something. We had a bunch of extra shirts printed up that we can't wear, so we thought, "Why not let you guys have them?"

_Todd and Veronica give the guys T-shirts celebrating iCarly Elementary's graduating class of 2019, with the signatures of all the fifth graders on them._

BUSTER: Commemorative T-shirts!

WADE: Why are you guys giving us these?

VERONICA: A tradition. When we were about to leave the fourth grade, the fifth graders gave us their extra T-shirts. Maybe next year, you guys can do it too.

TODD: Just remember to take care of this school. We know you're going to do a great job.

SPARKY: Thanks guys, this really means a lot. Good luck in junior high.

TODD: Good luck in fifth grade.

_Todd begins walking away. _

VERONICA: Oh, by the way, just some advice. When you're planning out the senior trip, make sure you turn in the money on time.

JAYLYNN: Why would we not turn in the money on time?

VERONICA: Just make sure you do. Our senior trip got cancelled because no one had the money, so we had to go bowling. And we couldn't even go bowling because the trip was rained out, so...turn in the money on time. Okay, bye!

_Veronica runs to meet Todd at the double door entrance. _

RK: Yeah, we should definitely turn in that money on time.

SPARKY: No kidding. Alright, let's get out of here, get some ice cream.

JAYLYNN: I don't want any damn ice cream. Let's go get some Chinese.

_Beat. The boys gasp at Jaylynn's suggestion. _

RK: Jaylynn Hernandez, how dare you?

JAYLYNN: Nah, I'm just playing, let's go to Ike's.

SPARKY: Ahhhh...

_The kids chuckle at Jaylynn's joke and play with her hair as they leave the school. The camera does not follow the kids as they leave and they are only filmed from the back. The doors close, and the screen slowly fades to black. _

_("Encore" by Eminem featuring Dr. Dre and 50 Cent plays over the end credits)_

©2019 ANDERSON PRODUCTIONS

THE FINAL SEASON STARTS ON SEPTEMBER 29


	2. 5-17-2020

_Written 6/1/19-6/2/19_

_6/1/19_

-I decided to address this first before anything else. 5-17-2020 is May 17, 2020. As of right now, this is the tentative date for the season eight finale, and the series finale. The upcoming eighth season in the fall will be the last one.

-This isn't something that I decided a week ago, or even a few months ago. I've been thinking about this since...season four, probably. As the years went by, it made more and more sense to end the series after season eight, and by the time I started working on season seven, I already knew this was it. I kept releasing the episodes knowing that this was the next-to-last season but I didn't want to say anything until after season seven was over. Besides, even though I knew season eight would be the last season, I had a hard time admitting it for a while, because it meant something I put my life into and spent my entire time in high school and college working on was finally coming to an end. But I had to admit it. I had to call it the final season if I was going to get some peace.

-The reason for ending _Thank You, Heavenly_ next year is pretty simple: It's time. That's really it. I think I have done a lot with this series, taken the characters to many different places, improved as a writer, and now, it's time to move on. I always told myself that I would never let this show get to the point where I have no choice but to end it. The point where I no longer enjoy what I'm doing, the point where the characters become parodies of themselves, and the point where I'm just throwing whatever I can at the wall to see what sticks. I've seen so many shows overstay their welcome and last longer than they really should have. It doesn't become a case of what would happen if this show lasted one or two more seasons. It becomes a case of why this show didn't wrap up fifteen or twenty years ago. A lot of shows, no matter what genre, aren't built to last more than a couple seasons. There are even shows that get accused of declining as early as their second season. The point is that I still love what I'm doing, and I still think there are quality episodes left in _Thank You, Heavenly_, which is why I want to end it before it ends up like all the other shows people hate for still being on the air.

-This isn't to say that I'm done with _Thank You, Heavenly _forever. The show will always be a part of my life, long after I'm done writing episodes. And it's not like years from now, I can't pick it back up and hit the reset button with seasons nine and ten. It's just that right now, I don't want to do that. "KG the Graduate" and "Farewell, 4th Grade" weren't just written for no reason. That was my way of saying that I'm starting to wrap things up. When the show ends, the kids will be moving on to junior high, and that involves me needing to rethink things entirely and change what the original show was. That's a ninth season that would take a while to come out, and involve commitment and dedication that I won't have. I want to close things out with one last great season, and maybe somewhere down the line, I'll have an interest in continuing the story with new episodes. But this isn't the time for that.

-Another thing is time. From the day "The RK Feline Fiasco" came out to now, I have always had time to work on episodes of the show. There might come a day where I won't have as much time to write, and I don't want the show to become a casualty of that. There have been times where things just fell apart and didn't turn out the way they were supposed to, like with season four, but that was because of procrastination or writer's block. There has never been a case of me being unable to commit to the show because I was busy, and there never will be if I can help it.

_6/2/19_

-One thing that I noticed with _Thank You, Heavenly _is that every four years, it seems to line up with important events in my life and society in general. When the show started, I was leaving junior high and moving on to high school. That was also the year I turned 14, and started seeing the world in a different way. When the show reached its halfway point in season five, I had already graduated high school and was starting college. This was the same year that a large number of celebrities died, and the same year Trump was elected president. Next year, when the show ends, I'm going to be graduating college, and there will be a new decade. Several other shows are also ending between now and next year, including shows I watch (_Empire, Power_, _Modern Family_). Things just seem to always come at the right time, which is _another_ reason to wrap things up after next season.

-Back in 2015, during the Backstage Pass for "Sparky Inflates the Grade," I made the announcement that season three would be the last season of the series. At the time, I didn't see myself doing _Thank You, Heavenly _for that long, and my plan was to call it quits after three or four seasons then officially end things with a movie. I was worried that my writing would get worse over time and the show wouldn't be fun to do anymore. Looking back, I think I was just depressed or burnt out when I said that because continuing the show was one of the best decisions I ever made. I'm a much better writer now than I was in season three, and I wouldn't have gotten the chance to figure that out had I stopped there. I wouldn't have been able to write episodes like "The Project from Hell" or "Night of the Radioactive Hamsters" or "The Code" or "The Trouble with Militants." I would have never reached 100 episodes. I would have never been able to have a crossover with _Girl Meets World_. I would have never written "The Space Program" or "War of the Salehs." I would have never written "Thank You, Heavenly's Relapse" or reached 150 episodes. I would have never written "20 Years Later," and I would have never taken the kids out of the fourth grade. I was able to do all these amazing things and watch the show develop over time into something special because I kept going. Now that I was able to get to this point, I won't have any serious regrets next year. I can give the series an ending it deserves and move on to the next stage of my life knowing I did everything I could.


	3. Farewell, 4th Grade Backstage Pass

_PRODUCTION/CULTURAL REFERENCES (written 6/2/19-6/3/19; 6/8/19)_

_6/2/19_

-One thing I always wanted to do before _Thank You, Heavenly _ended was have the kids leave the fourth grade. The first time I tried doing this was back in season four. "Farewell, 4th Grade" was an episode idea for that long. My long-term goal for the show was to have the kids advance to the fifth grade at the end of season four, and then every season after that would follow a regular timeline. So the kids would have graduated elementary school in season five, and they would start season six in junior high. However, because season four ended up a mess while I was writing it, I put those plans on hold. "11 Ways to Ruin a Birthday" was originally supposed to be about Jaylynn turning 11 (and the revelation that she was left back when she was younger), but at the time, I knew my plan wouldn't work out so one of the jokes in that episode was that nobody knew how old Jaylynn was turning, and Jaylynn herself didn't understand why she was still ten. But I never forgot about the plan.

-For a while, even before season seven started, I modified the plan so that the kids would end that season having left the fourth grade and season eight would have them in the fifth grade. At this point, I knew that season eight would end the series which is why I waited so long to do this. This is also what inspired me to make "KG the Graduate," because KG had become an even bigger character than before and he deserved his own episode about going to high school. For months, I knew what the last two episodes of the season would be.

-This ended up being one of the hardest episodes to write all season. I really think I underestimated how hard it would be because when I started writing it, I realized that this was a huge change. The characters won't really change that much, but they had been in the fourth grade ever since the series started. They're going to be a year older with a regular timeline now. Not even _The Simpsons _has done something like this because Bart is still in the fourth grade. This realization led me to suffer from writer's block, and I had no choice but to delay the episode until I was satisfied with it. I rushed last year's season finale ("The Simpsons Movie: Thank You, Heavenly Edition") and it ended up not reaching my standard, so I couldn't let that happen again. At the same time, I couldn't delay things for too long because the season had to end at some point, and it had to end in May. It was only last week that things started clicking and I found a plot I could do something with. The first few scenes were some of the hardest to write because I had an idea of where the episode was going, but I had just realized that "The kids leave fourth grade" wasn't enough for a story.

-The original idea I had for the episode was that the fourth graders would make their own yearbook to commemorate their adventures, but after a disagreement, there would end up being two different yearbooks made: One made by a team led by Sparky, and another made by a team led by Sanna. Sparky's team would include Buster, RK, and Wade, and Sanna's team would include Ashley, Halley, and Gilcania. Jaylynn would get caught in the middle because she refuses to work on either yearbook, so both sides use her as an informant to try and get information about each other. It would then be revealed that Jaylynn was working for neither side and used them both for free food. For some reason, I couldn't make the episode get to the disagreement part without it coming off as lazy, so I switched it to the fifth graders deciding to sabotage the fourth grade yearbook.

-Todd and Veronica ended up getting a lot more screen time than I thought they would. Both of them are the only fifth graders to appear on the show recently, along with Lisa Bennett, who appeared last season and became an antagonist. It was a lot easier to do the whole class warfare plot using characters that already existed, instead of needing to create new ones. Neither Todd or Veronica were really antagonists in the episodes they first appeared in ("RK's Play" and "The Simpsons Movie: Thank You, Heavenly Edition," respectively) but not much was known about them outside of the situations they were dealing with, so it wasn't exactly going against their character to cause the fourth graders problems in this episode.

_6/3/19_

-Originally, there was a scene where Sanna and Halley talk about the "what fourth grade meant to me" essay, but I got rid of it because it didn't have anything to do with the episode.

-Bitch Clock references the season seven opener "TYH TakeOver: Brooklyn '18." In that episode, Sparky and the gang travel with Halley to her hometown of Brooklyn for her birthday party. Sparky and Halley have a misunderstanding, but it is resolved at the end of the episode.

-I really liked writing the joke about Robert because it made fun of the fact that despite all the fourth graders working on the yearbook, the extra, non-speaking characters are unknown to kids like RK who spend all their time talking to the main and recurring characters on the show.

-Originally, Manny's quote was going to be a bigger deal but I didn't think it would cause any conflict and I decided to move on to the class warfare plot.

-When I was in high school and a part of the yearbook committee, anybody who didn't get their senior quotes in on time or didn't submit a quote at all ended up getting a quote chosen for them by the committee. This is what gave me the idea to have the kids choose Manny's yearbook quote.

-RK references American military officer Benedict Arnold, who is infamous for betraying the American Continental Army and defecting to the British in 1780 during the Revolutionary War.

-While writing his essay, Sparky references the season three episode "The Field Day from Hell," where TSE and the Masters of the Universe make up for the underwhelming field day at school by having a series of WWE-themed events at Sparky's house entitled War Games. I consider it to be one of the best episodes of the series.

-In real life, I actually did miss my high school senior trip in the same way Veronica described it. That year, we were supposed to go up to the Catskill Mountains sometime in early 2016, but only two people submitted a down payment. To make up for the trip's cancellation, we were supposed to go bowling a few months later on a Friday, but it ended up raining that day so we couldn't go on that trip either.

-The last moment of the episode is a reference to the episodes "Welcome Home, Mr. Newman" and "Goodbye 2018, Hello 2019." In both of those episodes, they end with Buster entering a certain place (RK's house and his repaired condo, respectively) and the camera filming him from the back as he closes the door, then the screen fades to black. I thought this was the perfect way to end the season, with a technique that was used really early in the season and in the middle of the season.

-I had "Encore" in my mind as the end credits song for a while. I usually like to end each season with something triumphant, reflective, or theatrical-sounding. In previous season finales, I've used "One Mic" by Nas (season three), "Lyrics to Go" by A Tribe Called Quest (season four), and "Exhibit C" by Jay Electronica (season five). Last year, I used a combination of The Clarks' cover of Louis Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World" and Green Day's version of the _Simpsons _theme song.

_6/8/19_

-With this episode, season seven is tied with season two for the second-longest season of the series (28 episodes apiece).


	4. What's Next? VI

_Written 6/3/19-6/4/19_

_6/3/19_

-I'm taking a break from the show until the end of July. That's when I'll begin writing season eight. I have a lot to think about because I'm no longer writing the eighth season of _Thank You, Heavenly_. I'm writing the _final _season of _Thank You, Heavenly_. I need to make sure every episode has a purpose and I'm not just writing anything. I've come up with a couple new ideas in the past few months, but as usual, at least half the season will be episodes that I've been sitting on for a while. I'm also interested in bringing back old bits one last time or going back to previous episodes to see what I could incorporate into next season.

-This goes without saying, but just because season eight will end the series, doesn't mean I'm going to sacrifice the quality just to get to the finish line. I've seen a lot of shows do weird things in their final season, mostly because the writers/producers know the end is near so they don't feel any resistance to do whatever they want. _Thank You, Heavenly _has always been a weird show, but I think there's a difference between controlled weirdness (which is what I believe the show to be) and over-the-top, unidentifiable weirdness (which a lot of shows enjoy being in their final season). I have no interest in writing episodes where the guys are forced to take part in a deranged clown's act inside a courtroom, or Buster doesn't understand how to speak French even when he can sound out the words, or the guys become wanted criminals after accidentally causing the death of a beloved alligator in Florida. You might think I'm joking, but no, these are all actual episodes of sitcoms that were on their last legs.

_6/4/19_

-There are three things that I have never done before with this show: I have never co-written an episode with someone, I have never finished a season early, and I have never had a perfect season (one where every episode comes out on time). I want to accomplish all three of these goals next season. The fact that it's my last shot to accomplish them makes them even more important.

-When I say that I have never finished a season early, I mean that I have never written all the episodes ahead of time. Whenever a season gets to the end, I'm always working until the end. There was a chance with season seven, but it didn't work out. If I'm able to follow the schedule I tried making last season, I could be done with all the episodes by next March. But that involves me working harder than I ever have before.

-As stated before, the season will start on September 29. I'm aiming for a doubleheader to open up the season. There will be the Halloween doubleheader on October 27, and I'll skip the first week of November. I don't know about December right now, but there will probably be four episodes that month. The amount of episodes in the first half of season eight will be close to season seven.

-I don't really know what I'm doing with the Halloween episodes yet. I'm proud of the fact that I was able to write "Thank You, Heavenly's Relapse" but I realized afterwards that the episode burned through a lot of story ideas. That doesn't mean I don't have any ideas this season, but it's definitely something to think about. I still want to do one normal Halloween episode and another non-canon episode, but it depends on what I come up with. Whatever the case, these episodes will be the first ones written for season eight.

-This might finally be the season where I get to write an episode with someone else. I don't think I really tried with season seven, but at least, I was able to give Sykadelix story credits for two episodes ("Grandpa's Hands," "20 Years Later"). There was an episode we talked about and traded ideas for, and I want to write it with her next season but I don't know what her schedule looks like. I also talked to a fellow writer that I met in college about co-writing an episode, but the ball is in her court because of her schedule and the fact that she has to learn about how the show works. I might even approach a third person about it, but season eight is my best chance to make this happen. If it doesn't happen, then it was never meant to happen.

-The fourth and final Thanksgiving episode of the series is coming on November 24. I don't know what I'm doing with that episode yet, but it might end up being a cover. There will definitely be a cover episode in the first half of season eight, I just don't know when it will come.

-I want to do another Christmas and New Year's episode next season. It will be the first time since season five that there is both a Christmas episode and a New Year's episode. I also don't know what I'm doing with those episodes either. The New Year's one will be especially hard since it feels like I've done everything I can possibly do with the holiday, but I might end up getting some inspiration somewhere. If both episodes happen, the show will end with an equal amount of Christmas and New Year's episodes (five apiece).

-The Super Bowl episode is making a comeback in January 2020. I mean, it has to. What would the final season of _Thank You, Heavenly _be without a Super Bowl episode? In terms of structure, I definitely see it being like "Super Bowl Story Box V" with multiple stories being told in one episode. I also want to send the kids to Miami (where next year's Super Bowl is being played) for the entire episode, so it will be like they're hosting the episode live from Miami. Even if the concept feels a little worn out at this point, it's an episode I need to do. And it's the last one I'll ever write, so there's extra motivation. That episode will probably be the first one I write for the second half of season eight.

-The only season that has had a Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's, _and _Super Bowl episode is season two. I was just one episode short in season six. Maybe next season, I can do it again.

-There was one episode I really wanted to write this season, but for some reason, I couldn't make the story work. I'm still not entirely sure what direction I want to go with it, but it would be the perfect episode for season eight. Hopefully, I get to do it this time.

-I want the series finale to be two parts, but that goes without saying. Most series finales are two-parters and this one won't be an exception, unless I feel like the episode would work better as one part.

-I guess that's it for now. Here's a look at all the potential episode dates for the first half of season eight. Remember, everything is subject to change:

_September 29 (season premiere doubleheader)_

_October 6_

_October 13_

_October 20_

_October 27 (Halloween doubleheader)_

_November 10_

_November 17_

_November 24 (Thanksgiving episode)_

_December 1_

_December 8_

_December 15_

_December 22_


	5. Season 7 Retrospective

_Written 6/5/19_

-I said at the beginning of season seven that I wanted the show to feel different, not through any drastic changes, but I wanted to feel like I was writing episodes with a purpose again, like things were actually going somewhere. There were many season six episodes I enjoyed writing ("The Space Program," "For Your Playground Only," "Wade Goes to Junior High," "RK's Monster," "Another Thank You, Heavenly Christmas," "Super Bowl Story Box V," "The RK Feline Fiasco Remix," "War of the Salehs"), but at the end of the season, I was disappointed. I really think my feelings towards "The Simpsons Movie: Thank You, Heavenly Edition" had a lot to do with it at the time, but I didn't walk away from season six thinking that it was better than season five. I walked away thinking the show was getting old, and I needed to breathe new life into it before it stopped being fun and started being something I do out of habit because I hate the idea of change.

-To make sure this was a reality, I wrote a list of goals to accomplish this season. I used season seven of _The Simpsons _as a model for this season. The showrunners for season seven of _The Simpsons _were Bill Oakley and Josh Weinstein. They started writing for the show in the fourth season, and their plans as showrunners were to explore the Simpson family in a deeper way than before, have certain episodes (Itchy & Scratchy, Sideshow Bob) become a tradition, and make more experimental episodes that pushed the envelope. There were also more episodes focusing on recurring characters during this time. O&W's view of what _The Simpsons _could be carried over to season eight, which they showran as well. I didn't use their plans specifically, but their mindset helped influence my mindset for season seven. This was me imagining what would happen if I gave _Thank You, Heavenly_ away to a new showrunner, like I did in seasons three and five. What could the new showrunner do to shake things up? What could they do with the characters that hasn't been done yet? What kind of new energy could they bring?

-I accomplished seven of the twelve goals I wrote up, with an eighth one being half-accomplished. One of my goals was to write an episode based off a real-world news story in Seattle, which is what led to "No Taxation Without Retaliation" being made. I read an article last summer about a soda tax in Seattle, which inspired the idea of Sparky and Buster being underground soda sellers. Another goal was to have more episodes centered around recurring characters. I realized near the end of the season that I had expanded the world of the show more so episodes about side characters could exist. "TYH TakeOver: Brooklyn '18," the subplot of "These Are Our Heroes," "Denise's Sister," "Social Media Freaks Anonymous," and "KG the Graduate" all happened this season. Side characters were prominently featured in these, and I don't know if this would have been possible a few years ago, at least not at once. There was a time where I made a big deal out of "Imperfect Friends" back in season three because it focused on Sanna and Ashley, and a time where I felt like it was important for all five main characters to have something to do or say in every episode. I still feel that way, but it's definitely not as much of a priority as it was in seasons four or five.

-This season, I feel like there were new things discovered about the characters, or they learned something new about themselves. Certain things happened that changed their way of thinking or gave them a new obstacle to face. Sparky learned more about his grandfather ("Grandpa's Hands"), Buster learned to assert himself ("The Secret World of Buster Newman"), RK had his moments where he finally took school seriously ("A Trip to the Guidance Counselor," "RK's Play," "Sparky the Fabulist), some light was shed on Wade's past before he met the guys ("Back in the Second Grade..."), and Jaylynn had to deal with the Masters of the Universe ending ("Master of Her Universe"). There was another flashback episode, this time about Jaylynn's first encounter with the boys and an episode I wish I had written back in season one ("Meet Jaylynn"). The kids were aged up for the very first time and explored as adults ("20 Years Later"). Certain controversies were addressed subliminally like the Hulk Hogan racist tapes and _Leaving Neverland _("These Are Our Heroes," "Tricknology"). The time machine made a comeback as the focus of an episode after three years ("Y2RK"). And the kids finally left the fourth grade. Some of this was me consciously trying to do new things with the show, but some of it was a natural progression. Even last season, some new things were introduced like the post-WrestleMania episode and KG and Denise's relationship. It still feels like season seven brought some genuine change.

-My faith was restored in the cover episodes as well. Last season, I feel like "RK's Monster" was the only one that hit the mark. This season, both of them ("Winner Takes Off," "The Mid-Winter Break from Hell") were enjoyable to work on and they didn't feel forced at all. I also didn't try to write three of them this time. Maybe season eight will be different, but two should be the limit for me unless I have a really good idea for a third one.

-I think this season, there were episodes in both the first half and second half that I really liked. The first half was more polished, but at this point, that doesn't mean anything. By the time I get to the November episodes, I'm working close to the airdate anyway. To make things easier for myself, I decided to make a top five for the first half and a top five for the second half. I'll put honorable mentions for both.

-Top five for the first half (2018): "TYH TakeOver: Brooklyn '18," "A Trip to the Guidance Counselor," "Thank You, Heavenly's Relapse," "RK's Play," and "These Are Our Heroes." Honorable mentions are "Winner Takes Off," "No Taxation Without Retaliation," and "Goodbye 2018, Hello 2019."

-Top five for the second half (2019): "The Secret World of Buster Newman," "Tricknology," "The Mid-Winter Break from Hell," "20 Years Later," and "The Ringer." Honorable mentions are "The Heavenly Tapes," "The Art of Yellow Journalism," and "KG the Graduate."

-"Welcome Home, Mr. Newman" is a tough episode to look back on because of everything I had to change. I don't know if that makes it a bad episode, but it was definitely one of the hardest to write all season. Sometimes, an episode could lack a bit, like with the subplot for "Denise's Sister." For one reason or another, "Back in the Second Grade..." gives me nothing to talk about beyond the pop culture references. "After Hours in Seattle" has the same problem, but that doesn't mean I dislike either episode. There's just a reason that neither of them have a Backstage Pass, like with "No Taxation Without Retaliation."

-That's it for me. It's time to close the book with this one. Thank you to anyone that checked out the seventh season of _Thank You, Heavenly_. The old spark definitely came back over the past ten months or so. Be there for one last journey on September 29 when the final season starts. :)

_Thank You, Heavenly Season 7_

_September 28, 2018 - May 29, 2019_

_In production from July 31, 2018 - May 29, 2019_

_28 episodes (One two-part episode)_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO OUR GUEST STARS:_

_James Michael Tyler_

_Dorien Wilson (recurring)_

_Patton Oswalt_

_Sean Giambrone_

_Wendi McLendon-Covey_

_Troy Gentile_

_Jeff Garlin_

_George Segal_

_Kira Kosarin (recurring)_

_Winona Ryder_

_Paul Rosenberg_

_Steve Berman_

_Jeff Bennett_

_Larisa Oleynik (recurring)_

_Matt LeBlanc_

_Ross Lynch_

_Meredith Bishop_

_Cam "Buzz" Brainard_

_Matt Vasgersian_

_Félix Hernández_

_Anna Faris_


End file.
